Fairy Tail: Unlimited Cruise
by Rico 94
Summary: One day, Natsu and Luffy had found mysterious orbs and now along with their friends must travel to four islands to face their ordeals there. What treasure awaits them in the end?


Chapter 1: Vanishing Points! Luffy and Natsu Disappear!

The Straw hats are caught in a heavy storm as their ship, the Thousand Sunny, is sailing towards a series of whirlwinds.

"Look at that!" Brook shouted, pointing the whirlwinds. "I see something glowing beyond the whirlwinds!" The rest of the crew looked at the whirlwinds and saw a light glowing from inside of them.

"Is it treasure?" Nami asked.

"We can't get close to it, not with this headwind." Sanji said.

"Usopp!" Luffy called the sniper, who is currently steering the Sunny.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked nervous. "Okay! If that's what you want, then you got it! Furl the sails! Soldier Dock System: Channel Zero!" The panels on the sides of the ship opened up and two wheel-shaped paddles came out. "Cola-powered, Paddle-Wheel Sunny!"

"Yaaaaaaahooooooo!" Luffy cheered as the ship started to move faster.

"We're getting close." Robin said. Luffy grinned as he ran towards the ship's figurehead and jumped on it.

"Franky!" Luffy called for his crew's shipwright.

"Oh yeah, you can SUPER leave it to me!" Franky shouted from inside the Sunny. "Coup de Burst!" A massive explosion of air erupted, sending the ship blasting through the sky.

"Alright, this oughta do the trick!" Luffy said, biting down on his thumb. "Third Gear!" He blew on his thumb causing his hand grow and become large. "Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!" He brought his fist towards the glowing whirlwind and then the ship was engulfed in a light. When the light receded, the Sunny landed back on the sea floor and the storm cleared up. The crew looked around for their captain and saw him floating in the air with a green orb.

"Treasure!" Nami said happily with beri signs in her eyes. Luffy looked down at his crew, and then felt something pulling him towards the orb.

"What the…?!" Luffy said shocked as he got closer towards the orb. "It's sucking me in!" Then he was enveloped in a light.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as Luffy disappeared.

* * *

In Earthland, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla are all making their way their back to Magnolia and their guild, Fairy Tail.

"This is all your fault Natsu." Lucy said angrily at Natsu. "How am I supposed to pay rent now?" The group is returning to the guild after completely their mission. However, they returning empty handed because Natsu "accidently" destroyed the most of the town that job came from.

"I said I was sorry." Natsu said. "We've completed the job, didn't we?!"

"We did until you nearly blew up the entire town." Gray added, irritating Natsu.

"And what does that suppose to mean, ice princess?!" Natsu shouted, getting in Gray's face.

"You want to spell it out for you, flame breath?!" Gray barked back.

"Enough you two!" Erza shouted, causing the boys to back down. "Right now isn't the time to argue with each other. Right now, we should head back to the guild and report to Master Marakov."

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure the master will punish us as well." Carla said.

"I know, don't remind me." Wendy said as the group started to move again. Natsu stopped and saw that Happy was looking at something.

"Hey Happy, what are you looking at?" Natsu asked the blue exceed. He looked at what caught Happy's attention and saw a green orb floating in the air. "What is that?" The group stopped and saw the orb floating in the air.

"What the heck is that?" Gray asked. Natsu walked towards the orb to get a better look at it.

"Uh Natsu…I don't think you should go near it." Lucy said scared. Natsu looked at the celestial wizard confused and felt something pulling him.

"Wha…" Natsu said as he was being dragged towards the orb against his own power. "It's pulling me in!" The orb lit up and engulfed Natsu in the light.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as Natsu disappeared. Then orb lit up again, engulfing the others in its light as well.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and saw a green light, pulling him close to it. He looked down below him and saw that he was floating. He try to see that Happy was on his back, flying him to the light but Happy wasn't there.

"What the…what the heck is this place?" Natsu asked, looking around. He then saw Luffy, shrunken from the after effects of his third gear, floating around the light. "Who's that?"

Luffy looked at where the voice came from and saw Natsu. "Huh, who are you?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that." Natsu said. "What is this place?"

"I don't know." Luffy answered.

"System activating…" A voice from inside the light said, getting the two boys attention. "Presence of intelligent life forms confirmed."

"Who are you?!" Natsu said, balling his fist. "Come out and fight!"

"And speak English, will ya?" Luffy added.

"Confirming candidates' names…" the mysterious light continued. "Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel…will you two accept the present?"

"Present?" Natsu questioned. "What are you talking about? I guess I'll take it."

"I'll take it too if you want to give me something." Luffy said.

"Acceptance of present confirmed." The mystery voice said. "Commencing data construction based on candidates' information." The light began to expand, engulfing Luffy and Natsu in it.

* * *

Back on the grand line, roots began to come out of the ocean and twist around each other, forming some sort of tree. The Straw Hats looked at the tree with widen eyes, wondering where did it come from.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw Luffy, back to his normal size, and lay out next to him.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, holding his head.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Luffy quickly got up to his feet. "Where are our presents?!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forget!" Natsu said. Then he saw something next to Luffy. "Hey, what's that?"

Luffy looked down and saw a little orange creature with sharp teeth and horns, wearing a hat, yellow shorts and a sword strapped to its side. The creature opened its mouth and bit down on Luffy's hand.

"Ouch! Hey, what the hell are you?!" Luffy shouted, trying to shake the creature off of his hand.

"Welcome to the islands of dreams!" the mysterious light said.

"Whoa, it can talk!" Luffy said amused as he walked up the green light. "That's awesome!"

"You just noticed that now!" Natsu shouted as he walked up the light as well.

"In order to receive your present, your parties must now travel together to the four and face the ordeals you will find there. Based on how well you do in these ordeals, a suitable present will be chosen for you. Please refer to this for details. It has been written in a language that you can comprehend." A piece of paper appeared in Natsu's hand.

"Yeah, we'll read it later." Natsu said, looking at the paper.

"What sort of treasure will you win? It's time now to go to the first island!"

"The first island…?" Luffy questioned. "What you are talking…" Then roots came out of nowhere and wrapped around Luffy and Natsu, throwing them into the darkness.

To be continued…

Next chapter: Team Natsu and the Straw Hat Pirates!


End file.
